Before I Die
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: When they found me. Dad told everyone, the media, and the police that I had been kidnapped and was held for ransom in a basement. It was so far from the truth. That I felt that I had to bite my own tongue from screaming the truth. OC/Jerry
1. Chapter 1

**Before I Die**

Disclaimer: Jerry Dandridge doesn't belong to me.

* * *

 _I have a little trouble sleeping_  
 _Been like this for a while_  
 _I can't get you off my mind_

 _I'm easily distracted_  
 _Like I'm losing time_  
 _I can't get you off my mind_

 _Silence - Olivia Broadfield_

* * *

 **I'm** not entirely sure where to begin.

Dad has put me in therapy and gave me this Diary to write down everything that happened.

Therapy isn't really working for me. I mean how do you tell a professional that you weren't exactly kidnapped but were actually on the run?

When they found me. Dad told everyone, the media, and the police that I had been kidnapped and was held for ransom in a basement. My captor died in a basement fire and that I managed to get to a neighbor's phone and call the police?

It was so far from the truth that I felt that I had to bite my own tongue from screaming the truth.

Jerry wasn't my captor. No. He did the exact opposite of holding me captive. _He freed me._

I was dying before I met him. I wasn't even really _living_ when I met him.

He brought me back to life. It's ironic when you think about it. Vampires weren't known to save people. Vampires weren't known for bringing back people from the dead but known to make them one of the undead. And Jerry did turn a few people along the way and made them into Vampires. And no matter how much I begged and pleaded. He refused to turn me into one.

I'm not going to make Jerry seem like some pansy ass Vampire that tried desperately not to drink on human blood. He was not Edward fucking Cullen. He was anything but innocent and there were moments when he knew how to _appear sweet_. But at the end of the night you still have a blood thirsty Vampire that just _loved_ a _good meal_ and he adored having an apple afterwards. There was something about the taste of an apple after ripping someone's throat out and having that warm blood sliding down your throat.

'Like having a beer after a good meal.' He explained to me once.

I knew he was a changing me. He didn't necessarily have to bite me and turn me into a Vampire, for me to be changed by him. He was a Vampire and lived four hundred years longer than me. How can you **not** **be changed** by someone that has been living that long? All the things I had seen and what he taught me.

But most of all. How do you _not fall in love_?

I guess I should start from the very beginning.

How it all came to be.

* * *

 **Hi,** it's been a long time since I've written anything. My old laptop passed away nearly two years ago and I feel a bit rusty. So, please excuse any typos and grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I Die**

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone_

* * *

 **J** essica was laying on her bed with a syringe, sticking out of her arm. Her mascara smudged eyes were finally closed. A blissful sigh, leaving her dry lips now and again. She was the perfect image of peace and a very high _addict_.

Her boyfriend, Ryan was sitting at the end of the bed and snorting a powdered line on the end table.

I stared in disgust at the visual display before me.

My addict of a mother and loser boyfriend. _A match made in heaven._ I thought, bitterly.

"What do you want, kid?" Ryan asked, from the bed. Not bothering to turn his head.

"I need one of you to sign this for me." I said and held out the detention slip.

"What did you do this time? Skip another class?" Ryan asked. Annoyed, He turned his head and extended his arm out for the paper.

I sighed and walked further into the room and gave him the paper.

He took it and squinted his bloodshot eyes at the paper. Reading it, intently.

"Detention for disrupting class. Screamed at another student, 'Fuck off you Barbie wannabe psycho and take your loser ass boyfriend with you." Ryan laughed and shook his head.

He smirked at me before he turned and pulled out a pen from Jessica's busted end table. He signed it. Ryan did everything for my mother and that included, keeping her high.

He turned and handed me the paper.

"Your teacher doesn't have a sense of humor."

"Mr. Larson is an asshole." I responded.

He laughed again.

"Life is tough for the good and good for the bad." He remarked before bending his head and snorting the white powdered line.

 _You can say that again._ I thought with a roll of my eyes and leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway and in to my room. Putting the detention slip, among other papers on my desk.

I kicked my door shut behind me and made sure to lock it. I grabbed a spare chair inside my closet and put the chair against the door. I made sure to tuck the doorknob under the chair. So no one could kick the door down. I didn't want any of Ryan's clients trying to pass out in my room again or try to crawl in to bed with me. All it took was for it to happen once and it wasn't going to happen again.

I crawled onto my bed and slipped under the covers. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my phone and plugged my earphones in. I picked a random song on my playlist and let the music drown the sounds from inside the house. I couldn't sleep when things got crazy around here.

Normal, civilized people, usually go to bed at decent hours. The people I lived with?

You would think that I lived with vampires instead of drug addicts. The house got rowdy at night and they slept all day. Sometimes, Ryan would be out and about with mom and making deals.

But not today. Today was a sick day or what I would call a 'get fucked up' week. They took a special week out of one month and just stayed high. Hit after hit and gazing at the ceiling lovingly. Laying in their filth for days and finally snapping out of it. When the money started to get low and the drugs even lower. Then Ryan would drag mom out of the house and I wouldn't see them for days. Until they randomly came home in a satisfied mood and dragging a row of 'client's' looking for a hit, behind them.

I would instantly retreat to my room and didn't get involved with the disaster that would follow.

I lived with two drug dealers for parental figures and a brother that was never around.

And then there was me.

The only 'clean' one, in a family of addicts. If you can even call it a family at all.

The one, who somehow managed to not get hooked onto anything.

I got asked sometimes. Why I didn't do drugs. All I could do was look at them and then at my mother. I watched my mom descend in to the person that she is now and I didn't exactly admire her. So, I pushed away all opportunities and offers to 'give it a try'. That line worked on my mother but not on me. To put it bluntly, I would rather die than turn in to what she is.

Jessica used to be a decent human being.

She was tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Well, she used to be. Her once porcelain skin scarred from sores and dark circles under her once beautiful blue eyes that were constantly bloodshot. Her hair was a dark stringy mess compared to her once wavy blonde hair. My mother was no longer my mother. A stranger took her place and the only thing she had left were two bitter children and a worn down house.

Dad took off when I was fourteen. I came home from soccer practice and all his stuff was gone. A letter was waiting on the kitchen table. Mom found it. She screamed and ripped it to pieces... along with all his pictures.

She was a mess and then when it seemed like she was finally getting 'over it' and started to meet new guys. She met Ryan and the rest is history. A drug dealer meeting a naïve former housewife.

A home became more broken and the teenagers that resided in the house became a bit more fucked up.

To make life seem more shitty. I didn't have much friends. I had a favorite teacher and I had few people that I would rather call associates than friends.

It's odd how that works.

I entered high school with more than enough friends… and nearly to the end of it. No one.

I guess it all started when Dad left. Everyone whispered how the Campbell family was falling apart. My 'friends' started to act weird with me and when mom started doing drugs. It spread like wildfire and BAM... my social life was screwed. My 'friends' were told to stay away from me or else, _I would make them do drugs_.

Not like some of my former friends weren't clients of Ryan's already.

And for the record. I had nothing to do with that. I wouldn't touch that shit myself. But to put the blame on kid? Wow. Adults were fucked.

I sighed in to my pillow.

I couldn't wait to graduate and get the fuck out of this town.

 _Six more months. Six more months._ I thought.

* * *

The instant he entered the house. He frowned.

It _smelled_. The smell was awful. He was going to need a shit ton of bleach to the get the scent out of the house and then deal with the smell of chemicals for a few days. He could deal with it.

 _Couldn't be worse than scrapping guts off the ceiling._ He thought, sarcastically _. Couldn't be worse_ _than that._

Driving from the airport to the suburbs of Carolina Heights. It was a small boring town.

He was tired and needed rest. He'd deal with the smell for now.

But tomorrow work needed to be done.

It was a good thing that he wasn't planning on staying long. He was here for a short mission.

A call had been made to him after he was done with business in New York.

It was time to kill the family of Erik Campbell.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry to leave you guys hanging but I've been busy for the past few weeks. Life, work, home.. barely getting any sleep. You know, the usual.

I wanted to write more.. I know there are so much typos. Again.. I'm rusty. Just call me rusty. -bangs head on table-... Sounded funnier in my head.

Okay.. this 'mission' will soon be revealed in later chapters. Also Carolina Heights. COMPLETELY made up... I like the name. I like the name Carolina and **Weathering Heights**. Don't read that book. You will cry your eyes out and it will ruin your life.

Song lyrics- Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams


End file.
